Onyx
by curly xox
Summary: Desember ini adalah musim dingin terakhirnya. Sasuke membutuhkan Hinata, namun keberadaan Hiashi di tengah-tengah keduanya menimbulkan masalah. Saat akhirnya Hiashi menyerah, dan semua keputusan berada di tangan Hinata, Sasuke hanya bisa menunggu dan berharap.


Hinata menatap dada bidang pemuda di hadapannya dengan pandangan gugup. Ada apa dengan pemuda ini? Dari tadi mengikutinya. Hinata dapat merasakan tatapannya yang tajam dan menusuk seperti menelanjangi dirinya.

"Angkat kepalamu."

Hinata bergidik mendengar suara dingin pemuda itu. Dengan gerakan pelan dan ragu, Hinata mengangkat kepalanya.

 _Onyx_ bertemu _amethyst_.

Sunyi. Hinata merasa ada sesuatu yang mengikatnya dengan pemuda di hadapannya. Hinata merasa sangat mengenal pemilik mata _onyx_ ini. Kerinduan yang tiba-tiba menghampiri hatinya membuat matanya berkaca-kaca.

Koridor fakultas ekonomi yang ditempati keduanya sebagai tempat menimba ilmu terasa sesak dan kelam. Angin sepoi-sepoi musim panas yang sangat jarang membelai kulit keduanya, seolah angin membantu mereka untuk menyampaikan perasaan masing-masing.

Keringat menetes melewati dagu Hinata saat ia berkata dengan lirih, "Sasuke..."

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sensei**

 **.**

Sasuke tahu Hinata akan mengenali matanya. Namun, setelah gadis itu jatuh pingsan dan sadar lagi, ia kembali melupakan Sasuke. Nama yang ia ucapkan dengan lirih dua jam yang lalu seperti tidak ada artinya dalam memori Hinata. Sasuke menyembunyikan kekecewaannya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar rawat rumah sakit.

Di luar, ia bertemu Itachi, kakaknya, yang menatapnya iba. Itachi tahu betul perjuangan Sasuke untuk membawa Hinata kembali selama ini bukanlah hal yang mudah. Sasuke sempat mengalami depresi karena cinta sejatinya dimiliki—direbut orang lain.

"Ingatannya akan segera kembali," Itachi membuka pembicaraan setelah melihat raut keputus-asaan Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tunggu. "Dia sempat menyebut namaku sebelum pingsan." Sasuke menjambak rambutnya, kesal pada takdir yang mempermainkannya.

Itachi bungkam. Ia ikut duduk di samping Sasuke lalu diam menatap lantai. Kata-kata Sasuke membawa satu kesimpulan di otaknya.

Benarkah? Apakah yang ia pikirkan itu benar?

Merasa tidak ada alasan yang lebih masuk akal dari pemikirannya saat ini, Itachi memilih untuk membuka mulut, "Dia mengingatmu di alam bawah sadarnya."

.

Sasuke berjalan gontai menuju kelasnya. Kepalanya yang selalu terangkat angkuh, kini ia tundukkan.

 _Dia mengingatmu di alam bawah sadarnya._

Membuka pintu kelas, Sasuke mendapati Hinata yang sedang duduk di pojokan, samping jendela. Terlihat melamun.

 _Dia mengenali matamu. Terus dekati dia agar ingatannya cepat kembali._

Langkah kaki Sasuke yang keras tidak menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya. Matanya menatap sendu ke arah pepohonan yang bergerak mengikuti hembusan angin. Hatinya merindukan seseorang yang bahkan Hinata tidak tahu siapa.

Ia mengingat sebuah nama.

Uchiha.

Nama siapa itu?

"Hinata."

Hinata terlonjak dan segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. "S-sasuke- _san_?"

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada khawatir yang tidak kentara saat melihat raut sedih Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng kecil. "Tidak ada," bohongnya. "Hanya sedikit kelelahan. Terimakasih sudah menolongku kemarin, Sasuke- _san_ ," kata Hinata sembari tersenyum lembut.

Sasuke mengendikkan bahu. "Bukan masalah."

Percakapan itu berlanjut sampai dosen mereka datang. Sasuke merasa senang dapat kembali menikmati suara Hinata yang lembut. Penjelasan dosen bukan lagi fokusnya sekarang. Hanya Hinata yang ada di pikirannya.

Di lain pihak, Hinata merasa beban yang tadi ada di pundaknya menyingkir. Ia merasa ringan, bahagia, tanpa alasan yang jelas. Tidak mau mencari tahu, Hinata memilih fokus dalam mendengarkan penjelasan dosennya.

Yang tidak Hinata ketahui, perasaan bahagia yang ia rasakan disebabkan oleh rasa rindunya yang terbayarkan.

.

"Bagaimana hari ini?" Itachi meletakkan pensilnya dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada adik tersayangnya.

Lain dengan Sasuke yang bermimpi untuk menjadi seorang pengusaha sukses, Itachi ingin menjadi seorang arsitek, dan itulah yang sedang ditekuninya saat ini.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur dan tersenyum tipis. "Cukup lancar, kami berbicara sedikit."

"Itu saja?"

"Kami makan siang bersama."

Itachi terkekeh mendengar penjelasan singkat Sasuke. Ia dapat mendengar dengan jelas nada bangga yang terselip ketika Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Musim dingin sudah dekat. Kesempatanmu untuk mendapatkannya bisa dihitung jari."

Sasuke mendecak kesal, merasa Itachi telah merusak harinya. "Ini masih musim panas, aku pasti bisa mendapatkannya."

Menggeleng pelan, Itachi kembali melanjutkan acara menggambarnya. "Kalau tidak?"

Hening.

Hanya suara gesekan pensil dan kertas yang terdengar.

Merasa tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sekitarnya, Itachi menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Sasuke?"

"Aku akan memaksanya."

.

"Jadi," Sasuke memberi jeda, "apa pacaran tidak apa-apa untukmu?"

Hinata kehabisan kata-kata. Dua bulan mengenal pemuda ini membuat Hinata dapat merasakan hal-hal yang tidak biasa. Angin musim gugur yang berembus menambah suasana dramatis di antara keduanya. Hinata merasa heran dengan angin yang selalu beembus ketika keduanya sedang berdua. Hinata benar-benar merasa angin seperti ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padanya. Tapi ia tahu itu tidak mungkin.

"Kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa."

Sasuke bohong. Ia tidak akan bisa menerima kata 'tidak' dari sang Hyuuga. Sasuke tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Desember kali ini merupakan musim dingin terakhirnya.

Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Hinata yang sibuk menatap lantai, Sasuke menarik napas, kemudian mengembuskannya perlahan. "Kau butuh waktu?"

Hinata tersentak mendapati Sasuke yang begitu pengertian. Ia mendongak sedikit untuk melihat ekspresi Sasuke.

Hinata mengangguk perlahan, Sasuke tersenyum. Ia menarik Hinata mendekat lalu memeluknya. Merasa gedung fakultas sudah semakin sepi dan mungkin gerbang akan ditutup sebentar lagi, Sasuke memilih untuk membawa Hinata keluar dari kelas menuju tempat parkir.

Bukannya Hinata ingin menolak atau butuh waktu, hanya saja ia merasakan sesuatu yang membutuhkan penjelasan.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Hinata bungkam.

.

Hiashi tahu hari itu akan datang. Tapi ia tidak bisa begitu saja melepas putri kesayangannya. Hinata terlalu berharga baginya.

Angin malam berembus kencang membuat bingkai jendela sedikit bergetar. Hiashi yang sedang sibuk menandatangi sebuah laporan mengangkat kepalanya saat merasakan kehadiran seseorang.

"Anda tahu hari ini akan datang."

Hiashi meneguk ludah.

Uchiha Itachi.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Tidak menjawab, Itachi memilih untuk berjalan mengitari kantor Hiashi yang kecil dan sempit. Hiashi mengawasi.

Di dinding bagian kanan, Hiashi sengaja memasang figura foto mendiang istrinya di samping foto keluarga mereka. Di situ, Hanabi belum lahir.

Itachi dapat melihat kemiripan yang sangat jelas antara sang penyihir dan _werewolf_ kecil. Tersenyum, Itachi memutar tubuhnya dan kembali fokus pada Hiashi.

"Tahun ini adalah musim dingin terakhir Sasuke," katanya, "kita tahu apa yang akan terjadi."

"Sampai kapan pun Sasuke tidak akan memiliki Hinata."

Egois sekali.

Tapi Itachi hanya tersenyum meremehkan. Ia akan menyimpan yang terbaik paling akhir.

"Mantra yang Anda berikan pada Hinata bukan permanen."

Hiashi mencengkeram pena miliknya sebagai tanda ia mengetahuinya dan tidak menyukainya.

Mendiang istri Hiashi adalah penyihir terkuat di antara anggota-anggota klan Senju. Hiashi sendiri adalah seorang _werewolf_. Pertemuan keduanya tidak direncanakan dan pernikahan keduanya ditentang. Belum ada sejarah perkawinan antara penyihir dan _werewolf_ , dan Hiashi berencana untuk menjadi orang pertama yang mengukir sejarah itu.

Sayang, istrinya meninggal saat melahirkan Hanabi.

"Walau tidak permanen, setidaknya mantra itu cukup kuat," bantah Hiashi.

Itachi menyeringai. "Kuat? Baru melihat mata Sasuke saja ia sudah mengingat nama Uchiha."

Hiashi terbelalak.

"Dan kalau Anda ingin tahu, hubungan keduanya sudah dekat sekarang ini. Terimakasih pada Naruto yang bersedia menyakiti Hinata."

Hiashi menggeram. Itachi tahu ia sudah menang.

Melipat tangan di depan dada, Itachi kembali berbicara, "Dengar Hiashi- _sama_ , bagaimanapun Hinata adalah seorang _werewolf_. Saat Sasuke telah sampai di musim dingin terakhirnya, Hinata akan mengingat segalanya dan akan merasa tersakiti. Sudah ku peringatkan sejak awal, menjauhkan mereka hanya akan membawa dampak buruk."

Kemudian Itachi pergi seperti bayangan.

Hiashi tidak tahu-menahu tentang hal terakhir yang diucapkan Itachi sebelum menghilang. Ia terdiam di kursinya, berpikir. Badannya berkeringat saat guntur dan petir membelah langit lalu menurunkan hujan.

Haruskah ia merelakan Hinata? Haruskah ia kehilangan orang yang sangat ia cintai untuk kedua kalinya?

Di luar, Itachi dalam bentuk serigalanya, tersenyum puas.

.

Uchiha, Hyuuga, dan Senju merupakan klan-klan yang berisi orang-orang dengan kemampuan spesial.

Pada awalnya, Uchiha dan Hyuuga sama-sama sebuah klan dengan kemampuan berubah menjadi serigala atau biasa disebut _werewolf_. Keduanya hanya dibedakan oleh warna bulu saat menjadi serigala. Uchiha hitam dan abu-abu, sedangkan Hyuuga putih dan cokelat.

Namun, kini Hyuuga memiliki gen baru. Sihir. Hanabi yang mewarisi gen ibunya dengan penuh. Hinata juga mewarisi sedikit sehingga membuat warna bulunya menjadi ungu pucat di bagian leher, beda dari Hyuuga lainnya.

Setiap _werewolf_ laki-laki harus memiliki pasangan sebelum musim dingin terakhirnya, yaitu pada umur dua puluh tahun. Jika menjalani musim dingin terakhir tanpa pasangan, mereka tidak akan berubah menjadi manusia lagi dan akan dikucilkan dari _werewolf-werewolf_ lainnya.

Sedangkan untuk _werewolf_ perempuan, mereka tidak memiliki musim dingin terakhir. Namun, saat pasangan mereka mencapai musim dingin terakhir tanpa mereka, akan ada satu tahun masa penderitaan sebelum mereka berubah menjadi Senju.

Ya, itu yang terjadi pada istri Hiashi. Senju Mito merupakan _werewolf_ pertama yang gagal mendapatkan cinta sejatinya. Setelah menjadi Senju, ia memulai kehidupan baru dan bertemu Hiashi.

Itachi memiliki darah Senju. Pernah sekali seorang Senju menyerangnya dan Itachi terpaksa membunuhnya. Sejak itu Itachi mulai berubah. Ia dinyatakan sebagai setengah Senju setengah Uchiha, sehingga tidak mengharuskannya untuk memiliki seorang pasangan. Ia juga memanfaatkan kelebihannya dengan baik.

Sasuke, adiknya, sudah bertemu cinta sejatinya sejak umur sepuluh tahun. Mereka bertemu di sekolah. Tentu saja mereka menyembunyikan jati diri mereka yang sebenarnya.

Hinata lebih muda dua tahun dari Sasuke. Tapi ia juga bisa merasakan Sasuke adalah cinta sejatinya. Saat umurnya sepuluh tahun, ibunya meninggal karena melahirkan adiknya, Hanabi. Hiashi berubah sejak itu. Ia membatasi pergaulan Hinata, berusaha menjauhkannya dari Sasuke.

Sasuke sudah diam cukup lama. Ia berpikir, mungkin Hiashi menjauhkan keduanya untuk pendidikan Hinata. Namun saat mengetahui Hiashi menggunakan cara licik, yaitu dengan membuat Hinata lupa padanya, Sasuke menjadi marah dan memutuskan untuk merebut Hinata kembali.

Perjuangannya penuh dengan penderitaan dan kekecewaan. Itachi selalu ada di sana untuk mendukung adiknya. Berkali-kali ia datang untuk mengancam Hiashi, tapi Hiashi adalah Hiashi. Ia tidak terpengaruh dengan ancaman-ancaman yang keluar dari mulut Itachi. Kecuali yang terakhir, tentu saja.

Ia tidak tahu tentang apa yang akan terjadi pada _werewolf_ perempuan jika tidak bersama cinta sejatinya. Mito sangat tertutup akan masa lalunya dulu.

Jadi saat Hinata mengetuk pintu kantornya dan bertanya tentang 'Uchiha', Hiashi tahu ini saat yang tepat untuk melepaskan mantranya.

.

Sudah dua bulan ia menghindari Sasuke. Waktu itu, setelah ayahnya meminta maaf dan melepaskan mantra, Hinata merasa sangat terpukul dengan kenyataan bahwa Sasuke adalah cinta sejatinya.

Bukan karena ia tidak mencintai pemuda itu, hanya saja... ia merasa bersalah. Ia merasa bersalah selama ini telah menurut pada ayahnya dan tidak sadar telah jatuh pada mantra buatan ibunya.

Jika saja ia dari dulu memberontak, bertanya, berteriak, bahkan kabur saat Hiashi membawanya ke negara lain untuk bersekolah, semuanya tidak akan rumit seperti ini. Mungkin ikatannya dengan Sasuke lah yang membuatnya ingin kembali dan berkuliah di Jepang.

Tapi rasa bersalah yang begitu besar mencegahnya untuk berlari ke pelukan Sasuke dan meminta maaf padanya.

Ia merasa tidak pantas.

Hiashi sudah memberitahunya tentang musim dingin terakhir yang akan dialami Sasuke Desember ini. Tepat di hari ulang tahunnya. Hari ini.

Jam berdentang sekali menunjukkan waktu tepat pukul sebelas malam. Menghela napas, Hinata bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan untuk mengambil jaket.

Kali ini, ia akan ada untuk Sasuke.

.

Sasuke merenung di bawah pohon. Sejak pertanyaan yang ia ajukan pada Hinata dua bulan lalu, Hinata mulai menghindarinya. Sasuke merasa frustasi, menyesal telah bertindak gegabah.

Dinginnya suhu tidak membuat Sasuke menggigil. Malah, ia berkeringat. Takut. Ia takut pada kenyataan pahit yang akan segera menghampirinya.

Selamanya, ia akan menjadi serigala. Terkutuk. Diasingkan.

Sasuke menengadah menatap bulan yang mengingatkannya pada sosok Hinata.

Ah, bukankah Hinata berulang tahun hari ini? Apa kabarnya? Apa Hinata sedang merayakannya? Apa ia bersenang-senang?

Sasuke tersenyum miris. Ia menatap arloji di tangan kirinya. Sebentar lagi jam dua belas. Sebentar lagi ia akan berubah. Sebentar lagi Hinata akan melewati hari ulang tahunnya.

Sasuke menutup matanya, menunggu. Lima menit lagi jam dua belas. Perubahan tanpa pendamping akan terasa menyakitkan, karena ia akan berubah secara permanen.

Arlojinya mengeluarkan suara _beep_ kecil, alarm yang ia pasang untuk memberitahunya agar bersiap akan rasa sakit.

Namun rasa sakit itu tak kunjung datang.

Sasuke membuka mata, terkejut melihat dirinya yang sudah berubah menjadi serigala. Bulu-bulu hitamya yang halus dan lembut bergoyang saat angin berembus. Sasuke tidak merasa dingin, tapi ia mengendus sesuatu.

Ia berbalik.

Dan menemukannya di sana.

Dalam wujud serigala putih dengan ungu pucat di bagian leher, khas dirinya. Hanya satu serigala yang memiliki corak seperti itu. Mata putihnya menatap lurus pada _onyx_ Sasuke, seolah meminta maaf.

Sasuke merasakan kebahagiaan luar biasa membuncah dari dalam dirinya. Ia berlari, sedikit melompat karena terlalu bahagia. Lolongannya membuktikan betapa bahagianya dia saat ini.

Dia datang.

Hinata datang.

 **The** **End.**


End file.
